This is an equipment supplement grant to purchase a Zeiss Axiovert 200 fluorescence and transmitted light microscope with a digital cooled camera system as a complete computerized workstation and provide the final dollars needed (approximately 1/5) to purchase a state-of-the-art high resolution digital cooled camera system, Gatan UltraScan TM 4000, for transmission electron microscopy (TEM). Recently digital photographic systems, in combination with more powerful desk top computers, have progressed to provide very high resolution imaging with low illumination, replacing both the earlier digital systems and rivaling the quality of the finest films available. Very soon, the "dark room", with negative and print development, will become the technology of the past. Digital images have the added advantage of being directly compatible with all the other computerized data one may be collecting and provides experience with cutting edge technology for our students. Two cameras are included in this request because one camera system is designed for fluorescence or light microscopy systems and the other is designed for Transmission Electron microscopy (TEM). Many faculty and their students in the MBRS program at Rutgers engage in research that utilizes microscopy and imaging. They include faculty from Biology, Psychology, and Neuroscience, which includes the majority of our MBRS students. Several members of the MBRS faculty and their students are the core user groups for the TEM.